50 Things
by Elizabeth Blossom
Summary: Ivan makes a list about the many things about Alfred. [RusAme]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own APH.

**Note:** This is a list written by Russia, but has no Russian words. The reason is that even though you are reading the list as English, logically Russia would be writing this in Russian. Therefore Russian words would suggest that Russia is writing this in English, which would make no sense. It also has second person, but that's just what I see Russia doing when he's writing a list, to almost try to separate himself from it.

These are also various head canons about America. If I've made America seem a little Mary-Sue-ish, I'm sorry. I just really love my country!

* * *

1. Alfred can get emotional when scared.

2. _Very_ emotional.

3. He will snuggle up to you after building a blanket fort and make watch some sappy romantic movie after watching the horror movie that made him act like this and will make you have to fight yourself not to kiss him senseless.

4. You will always fall.

5. Alfred is very maternal.

6. He will make you wish his states actually had personifications and you will then try to convince to make Alaska its own nation so that a personification will have to appear.

7. Anastasia Martha is a pretty name for a girl, while Dmitri George is a very strong name for a boy.

8. You should not let Prussia hear you discussing this, or else he will try to convince Alfred to let him be Alaska, rather than Kaliningrad.

9. Germany is still mad at you for what you did to Prussia.

10. He needs to learn that you don't care.

11. Alfred likes music.

12. If a musical instrument of any kind is near him, he's near it. He's always humming a song, or tapping a beat with his feet or fingers.

13. It's very annoying.

14. Especially when you find yourself days later with the stupid song stuck in your head because you listened to it constantly so that you could talk to him about it and it turns out that he doesn't even remember the name of it.

15. Except for Whitney Houston songs.

16. "I Will Always Love You" is the best song in the world, hands down.

17. You are _not_ crying. You just have a lot of dust in both of your eyes.

18. Alfred likes to cook.

19. He's good at it too.

20. No one knows except for you.

21. So many people from other countries came over to his, that his culture is literally a mash-up of other's. While other countries try to pretend that theirs is the only culture worth mimicking, Alfred doesn't.

22. He loves everything because in a weird way, he _is_ everything.

23. That explains his talent with languages too.

24. No one knows that except for you also.

25. That's just how you like it.

26. Alfred is a genius.

27. The Cold War is when you saw it, but you know it was always around. He was always acting like an idiot, his blue eyes shining with _something_ that looked innocence but was really cunning. Amazing how similar they can look.

28. You forget that Alfred became a superpower in the world in less than two hundred years, that his people love their country, will break their back and sacrifice what they can for him.

29. Alfred has every right to have as much arrogance as he does.

30. You can not deny him that.

31. Alfred is a person that you want on your side in a fight.

32. He is loyal, and if he could, would die for his friends.

33. Hell, he would die for his enemies.

34. That's one of the many insufferable qualities that you love about him.

35. _Like._

36. Like about him.

37. Alfred is annoying at times.

38. And stubborn.

39. And brave.

40. He's a nation.

41. You sometimes wish that he would change. Become serious and show his intelligence, not be so arrogant.

42. But then he wouldn't be Alfred.

43. And a world without Alfred would be like a world without sunflowers.

44. Dull and empty.

45. Alfred can never change.

46. You will stop anyone from trying.

47. If he doesn't stop them first.

48. That's one of the many things you love about him.

49. _Love._

50. You love him.

* * *

Please review! Point out all the mistakes you can. Tell me what was your favorite thing, and what you think could use a little work.


End file.
